


Exit wounds

by nowherelinnea



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Supportive crystal, mention of original character - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherelinnea/pseuds/nowherelinnea
Summary: "(...)E noi eravamo il Big Bang, perché avevamo qualcosa, questo scambio di energie potentissime positive e negative che scaraventavano ogni parte di noi in tutte le direzioni, ma adesso... adesso non lo so più. Fa male, tipo un brutto callo. Brucia ancora, sotto tutta quella pietra, ma la superficie è fredda e adesso sono io quello a cui manca un tassello del puzzle."Preciousmetalshipping | Gold è OOC perché è triste e non ha quindi voglia di combinare i suoi soliti casini. Già.





	Exit wounds

Silver sedeva lì dove lo aveva lasciato ieri, nel tavolo nascosto all'angolo del bar, accanto alla vetrina; le luci delle auto che passavano sotto la fredda pioggia invernale illuminavano la sua figura apatica. Stava lì, il 1984 che gli aveva regalato lui giaceva sul tavolo accanto al the ormai freddo; le mani abbandonate sul grembo, gli occhi persi nel vuoto.  
Solamente il giorno prima Gold aveva occupato il posto di fronte a lui, avevano discusso due argomenti differenti nello stesso momento con sussurri concitati, entrambi erano terminati con "ti amo", "voglio chiuderla". Silver, che aveva detto la prima frase, era rimasto immobile, le labbra pallide e screpolate socchiuse, aveva guardato attraverso di lui come se qualcuno avesse spento l'interruttore del suo cervello e poi aveva detto, "delle volte vorrei ammazzarmi"; dieci minuti dopo era uscito dal locale e aveva calciato un bidone dell'immondizia, le mani in tasca e le spalle dritte, furibondo.  
La loro relazione era sempre stata qualcosa di incomprensibile, un buco nero di voglie proibite e sospiri e parole non dette, in quei sei mesi aveva risucchiato via tutta la sua voglia di vivere, aveva lasciato tante domande, e lui voleva continuare a giocare il ruolo del teenager eterosessuale, lo era, che diavolo.

Silver era diverso, Silver era ghiaccio con i suoi modi distaccati ma era anche acqua bollente, con i suoi occhi pieni di malizia quando lo stuzzicava... Non era mai stata una relazione sana. Anche da piccoli, erano stati ossessionati l'uno dall'altro; la voglia di lasciarsi andare, di lasciare tutto andare, le apparenze, le amicizie, gli obbiettivi, non era sana. Il fuoco che sentiva ogni volta che avevano un contatto fisico, il dolore così forte da sconfinare nel piacere al centro del petto, fiamme di lussuria che gli divoravano lentamente il cuore... Silver non era mai abbastanza.  
Si era detto che non era abbastanza perché non doveva trovarsi nel posto che occupava. Silver e Gold erano due universi diversi che non avrebbero mai dovuto incrociarsi, erano incompatibili, l'energia che si scambiavano inutile e facilmente esauribile.  
Silver era un abisso nero nella sua vita perfetta, piena di amici, una madre amorevole, tanti vizi, vittorie... era qualcosa di maledetto nascosto sotto al tappeto.  
Quindi il giorno prima lo aveva invitato al loro solito café, gli aveva detto che dovevano chiuderla mentre lui gli aveva detto di amarlo. Ma tutto il sentimento era andato via nello stesso momento in cui Gold aveva finito di pronunciare quelle parole, e Gold le conosceva, quelle barriere, le stesse che alzava ogni volta che soffriva. Ma poi quando aveva confessato quella sciocca idea suicida, la punta dell'iceberg di marciume e dolore che sguazzava nel fondo della sua anima, lo aveva spaventato. Per quel misero istante la diga si era rotta ancora una volta e Gold si era reso conto che non era colpa del ragazzo, se gli provocava quei sentimenti. Silver cercava solamente di tenersi stretto a lui durante la tempesta che era la sua vita; un po' patetico, se messo a confronto con tutta l'eleganza e l'orgoglio con cui si portava.

 

E adesso sedeva lì in quello stesso posto, come tutti gli altri giorni nella sua solitaria vita, dove tutti se n'erano andati, compresi la sua cosiddetta sorella e il migliore amico di cui si era proclamato innamorato, con una copia sgualcita di 1984 e nient'altro da perdere o da guadagnare, tutto in stallo.  
Non sembrava neanche accorgersi della sua presenza lì, fissava il vuoto e sembrava una statua di porcellana, la pelle bianchissima e i capelli spettinati e opachi, di quel castano aranciato che si arrossiva sempre di più verso le punte. Sembravano finti, erano sporchi.  
Crystal scelse quel momento per entrare in scena, il campanello sopra la porta suonò e lei notò immediatamente che i due sedevano a due tavoli differenti, lei scelse di sedersi da Gold e subito iniziò a bisbigliare in modo concitato.  
"Ma che ha?!" chiese, riferendosi ovviamente al fulvo.  
"Non lo so" rispose vuoto di emozioni Gold, rimpiangendo essere uscito di casa quel pomeriggio. Aveva voluto continuare la sua vita come se nulla fosse, e adesso il dolore gli stava divorando le interiora come una bestia famelica, aveva voglia di piegarsi con la testa sul tavolo e lasciarsi morire. Quel dolore lascivo adesso era fortissimo, gli diceva di stringere Silver a sé così forte da fondere i propri corpi insieme, per essere un'anima sola, per staccarsi finalmente da tutto per forza di cose e non doversi più preoccupare delle conseguenze. Crystal si diresse da lui e Gold andò al bagno, si chiuse in un cubicolo e vomitò.

 

Un mese dopo le sue orecchie fischiavano. Quel fischio era il silenzio nella sua vita, lo snervava e non lo lasciava in pace mentre faceva quel che faceva normalmente ma con un buco al centro del petto.  
Aveva saputo da Red che Silver si era trovato un altro ragazzo. Al contrario suo, Silver non aveva niente da dimostrare a nessuno e se ne andava in giro mostrando a tutti il suo uomo, un certo Brian che era un ballerino e nonostante fosse alto come lui aveva un fisico tonico e affusolato, lunghi e morbidi arti ed un volto che aveva ancora qualcosa di infantile. Nulla a che vedere con quello affilato del rosso, gli zigomi ed il mento appuntito, gli arti come zampe di ragno e le giunture grosse, la vita stretta e le ossa che spuntavano aguzze dal fisico asciutto ma muscoloso, allenato ma in qualche modo sofferente di quella mancata adatta nutrizione nella fase dello sviluppo. La voglia di vomitare era sempre lì. Gli mancava il sesso fatto in silenzio sul letto cigolante del suo appartamento nella sporca periferia di Fiordoropoli. Gli mancava il suo corpo seminudo e gelido dopo la doccia premuto contro di lui quando si coricava per dormire, gli mancava svegliarsi di notte e sentirlo irrigidire i muscoli nel sonno, fare quel verso, "mmmh", per poi svegliarsi il giorno dopo pieno di acciacchi. Gli mancava nonostante la sua testa, la sua parte razionale (o irrazionale?) gli dicesse che tutto questo fosse sbagliato, e la vergogna per quello che aveva fatto nel buio e nel silenzio di quelle pareti si facesse sempre più pesante.  
Sedeva su quello stesso sgangherato divano in cui per tanto tempo Silver aveva guardato il suo stupido anime mecha, una parte del suo cervello lo ingannava nel pensare che il profumo del rosso fluttuasse ancora lì, tra quei cuscini.  
Qualcuno armeggiò davanti la porta di casa sua e poi Crystal entrò senza bussare, usando la copia delle chiavi che lui le aveva dato. Quel giorno nel bar, Silver se n'era andato perché non aveva voglia di parlare, Gold era ritornato con la testa che girava e la sensazione di stare per rimettere ancora una volta e le aveva raccontato tutto. E da allora, i due avevano iniziato a capirsi, Crystal era la migliore amica di Silver, ma anche la sua, sapeva molto più di quanto lui le avesse detto ma era una brava ascoltatrice.

Si sedette accanto a lui e parlò con tono grave:  
"Forse Silver non era abbastanza perché tu non hai lasciato che lui lo fosse" ; lui la guardò sconvolto.  
"Stai male, Gold. E pure Silver"  
"Non è vero. E Silver ha Brian"  
"Silver è maestro nell'arte di arrangiarsi con quello che c'è. Ma ci parlo ogni giorno, non lo ha mai detto chiaramente, ma è innamorato di te" Gold fissò il muro grigio di casa sua mentre il sole pomeridiano filtrava dalle veneziane, tingendolo di lunghe linee arancioni, pensando a come fosse stato fino al mese prima. Le coccole non erano per loro, scopavano e poi si addormentavano vicini sul letto; ed erano quelli i momenti preziosi tra di loro, dove potevano davvero amarsi. Non si erano mai stretti come due cucchiaini, non avevano mai scherzato sul letto sfatto come lui aveva fatto con le sue ragazze, sembrava stupido farlo con un altro uomo. Ebbe tante cose da dire, ma non ne disse nemmeno una, sconvolto dalla stanchezza che aveva iniziato a sentire tutto d'un colpo.  
"Mi sento male per voi" concluse lei, alzandosi dal divano. "Andiamo a bere qualcosa, dobbiamo distrarci, uh?"  
E quindi andarono nuovamente in quel bar, che fino ad un mese fa era stato "il solito". Il sole tingeva l'orizzonte d'arancione ma l'aria era fredda ed il cielo era pesante con nuvole nere.  
Entrarono e Silver sedeva nel suo solito posto, Blue di fronte a lui. Passarono oltre il loro tavolo e anche se il fulvo non alzò lo sguardo dal liquido che rimescolava nella sua tazza, Blue lo guardò ostile e Gold seppe che del loro affare sapevano più persone di quante ne avrebbe voluto.  
Era una donna adulta, Blue, aveva un lavoro e conviveva con Green, Silver sembrava molto giovane in confronto a lei.  
"Scusa" fece Crystal, "vuoi andartene?"  
"Sarebbe di cattivo gusto. Mentre ti siedi vado un attimo al bagno" E quando uscì dal cubicolo in cui si era rinchiuso per prendersi un attimo, Silver era lì a lavarsi le mani. Lo aveva seguito di proposito.  
"Ciao", fece pacatamente, forse un po' guardingo; Gold si sentì affogare sotto la sua bellezza, lo stomaco si rivoltò per lo stress emotivo, la bocca di asciugò, ogni muscolo del suo corpo di colpo si rilassò lasciandolo molle.  
"Ciao", rispose. Non lo guardava negli occhi, fissava il suo zigomo sinistro, adorava la costruzione del suo volto, la consistenza della pelle leggermente ruvida per via della barba e l'odore maschile che portava sempre, e che era forte sul suo collo magro. I suoi occhi argentei brillavano d'energia, studiarono per un istante il volto di Gold; le labbra si schiusero, voleva dire qualcosa ma si bloccò perché il ragazzo si lasciò andare contro la fila di porte chiuse dei cubicoli.  
"Stai bene?!" mormorò allarmato.  
"Credo di star avendo un calo di pressione". Tra le ciglia nere osservò l'espressione preoccupata di Silver, il malessere dell'ultimo mese gli tagliò le gambe e per poco lui non cadde sul pavimento. Le mani screpolate del rosso si erano strette attorno la stoffa della sua felpa all'altezza dei suoi bicipiti, una zaffata di profumo lo soffocò e Gold capì di amarlo. Si riprese subito dopo, raddrizzò la schiena e si liberò dalla sua presa; la tristezza e la rabbia erano così forti da sfociare in un dolore fisico al centro del petto, l'aria era difficile da respirare, la mandibola si stringeva in una morsa di ferro provocando un lieve stridio cacofonico.  
“Lasciami in pace” disse, avvertendo la presenza di Silver ingombrare il suo spazio personale, cercando di svincolarsi senza contatto fisico. Silver si ritirò di colpo, offeso da quella nota d'odio, disgusto forse. Gold fece per uscire dal bagno, ma il ragazzo lo fermò.  
“Aspetta”, fece, e la sua voce era malinconica, in qualche modo infantile, “perché?”.  
“Cosa, perché?” Silver cercò qualcosa di inesistente con gli occhi, poi incrociò nuovamente gli sguardi.  
“Perché hai voluto chiuderla? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”; e di colpo il suo tono era ferito, ma i suoi occhi sempre orgogliosi.  
Gold lo guardò per un istante, la forza che si asciugava velocemente finché persino parlare sembrava troppo estenuante.  
“Sei gay. I gay mi fanno schifo”. E Silver, nonostante capisse sempre tutto al volo, non comprese il messaggio tra le righe, non voglio essere gay.  
“Ipocrita”, mormorò pieno di rancore, ed uscì.

 

Lo rivide a giugno quando dopo aver vomitato tutti i suoi tormenti su Crystal, si prese di coraggio e si presentò nell'appartamento che fino a maggio aveva condiviso con Brian – Crys si era rifiutata di rivelargli perché la loro storia fosse naufragata.  
Viveva all'ultimo piano di una delle nuove palazzine che erano state costruite nella periferia di Smeraldopoli. Lesse il suo cognome nella lista del citofono, ma non bussò perché il portone era aperto. Prese l'ascensore e poi suonò il campanello di casa. Sentì immediatamente il suono dei quieti passi di Silver, e dopo pochi istanti la porta si aprì, rivelando il suo volto stanco.  
“Hey”, fece Gold, ma Silver batté soltanto una volta le palpebre, e gli Actic Monkeys suonavano I Wanna Be Yours da qualche parte dentro l'appartamento, riempiendo l'aria tesa.  
“Scusa. Per tutto”, disse, e lo intendeva per davvero. Il dolore nel suo petto era ancora lì, l'odio per sé stesso e per quell'amore difficoltoso era ancora lì, ma finalmente aveva compreso di dover affrontare un percorso di crescita e guarigione, che avrebbe o non avrebbe potuto comprendere il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte. Quello stesso ragazzo a cui doveva in ogni modo delle scuse, per quanto esse potessero valere, e soprattutto delle spiegazioni. Non sempre la consapevolezza di averlo ferito era stata lì, ma da quando aveva preso un posto fisso nella sua testa, spesso provava stilettate di rimorso. Silver ingoiò a vuoto, il pomo d'Adamo danzò sul suo collo e i suoi occhi sembravano faticare nel restare aperti.  
“Fammi entrare, per favore. Lasciami spiegare perché tutto questo è successo”. Silver non disse ancora nulla, si fece da parte e lasciò che il corvino entrasse direttamente nel salotto. Era molto luminoso, con un grande balcone, e arredato in modo spartano ma in modo comunque confortevole. Sapeva di Silver, della sua praticità nel fare le cose, della sua attenzione per i dettagli, della sua spiccata intelligenza; profumava intensamente di lui, e quella canzone sembrava parlare di loro.  
“Ho sempre pensato che non fossi abbastanza”; iniziò il discorso così come se lo era preparato nella mente, “invece ero io che non ti lasciavo essere abbastanza. Pensavo che tu non mi dessi tutti i pezzi per completare il mio puzzle, invece ero io quello che doveva trovare il pezzo chiave, il frammento che avrebbe messo insieme tutta la mia vita.”  
Silver lo guardava appoggiato al bracciolo del lungo divano in pelle nera, le braccia conserte e gli occhi spalancati, inespressivi.  
“Non sono bravo a parlare, ma ho pensato così tanto a questa cosa che ormai ho tutto chiaro nella mia testa. Ho distrutto tutto quello che tu hai cercato di costruire nonostante io avessi già voltato le spalle al fatto che fossi innamorato di un uomo, che fossi innamorato di te. Quindi ti chiedo scusa, perché ti ho fatto soffrire pur di non scendere a patti con questa immagine di me stesso che m'ero creato nella testa; questo tipo che non corrisponde affatto a me e che si è lasciato trascinare in una relazione che non voleva; per poi cominciare a dare la colpa per la mia scontentezza a te, senza capire che era quel pezzo del puzzle che dovevo scovare da solo, a mancarmi, e non qualcosa che dovessi darmi tu.” Silver non aveva detto ancora neanche una parola, e lo guardava sempre con quello sguardo che Gold non riusciva a decifrare. Passarono altri infiniti istanti, prima che parlasse.  
“Se solo ne avessi parlato, ti avrei capito meglio. Avrei potuto rassegnarmi” abbassò finalmente quei fari d'argento, la sua espressione ferita lo fece sentire male.

“Se avessi potuto parlarne, non ti avrei mai lasciato”. Silver rialzò lo sguardo; era speranza, quella che vedeva nei suoi occhi?  
“Sono così innamorato di te; mi sembra tutto distrutto, se ci fosse qualcosa da raccogliere, da riaggiustare... Sarei finalmente pronto”. Silver, proprio come quella volta nel bar, guardava attraverso di lui. I suoi occhi si erano fatti più grandi, le sue folte sopracciglia erano tese.  
“La lontananza da te mi ha fatto così male che mi è sembrato di morire” Gold sentì la propria, di speranza, iniziare a ribollire sul fondo del cuore; voleva che Silver parlasse più velocemente, gli rivelasse cosa volesse dirgli.  
“Avevo questa palla al centro del petto, che bruciava e mi faceva impazzire, e ogni volta che guardavo il mio ex-ragazzo negli occhi pensavo “voglio Gold, voglio Gold, voglio Gold”... E non me ne sono neanche mai sentito in colpa. Ma ora quella palla s'è raffreddata tipo la crosta della terra moltissimo tempo dopo il Big Bang. E noi eravamo il Big Bang, perché avevamo qualcosa, questo scambio di energie potentissime positive e negative che scaraventavano ogni parte di noi in tutte le direzioni, ma adesso... adesso non lo so più. Fa male, tipo un brutto callo. Brucia ancora, sotto tutta quella pietra, ma la superficie è fredda e adesso sono io quello a cui manca un tassello del puzzle. E non so chi è che dovrebbe darmelo, questo tassello. Sento che la mia tristezza non se ne andrebbe via, se tornassimo insieme. Nonostante col tempo ho iniziato a vivere i miei sentimenti per te come qualcosa di negativo, i ricordi di noi insieme sono rimasti la cosa più preziosa che ho; non voglio rovinarli”. Silver era ferito, soffriva come lui aveva fatto, e bisognava di tempo. Gold avrebbe aspettato, sperando che qualcos'altro potesse accadere, che avrebbe di nuovo sentito il suo corpo tonico contro il proprio, che avrebbe sentito il suo respiro profondo e soddisfatto sull'orecchio ogni sera prima di addormentarsi.

Era difficile incontrarsi vivendo in due città diverse, ma loro ci riuscivano. Afferravano qualcosa da mangiare da Subway e parlavano di tutto e di niente. O meglio, Gold parlava con la sua solita parlantina rumorosa, e Silver lo ascoltava sorridendo tranquillamente, come se un equilibrio dentro di lui si fosse ristabilito. Qualcosa dentro il petto di Gold doleva ancora, certe notti rimpiangeva i suoi sbagli e ogni donna che vedeva non era mai Silver, nessuno era mai Silver, ma quelle ore in cui gli era permesso purificarsi nelle acque argentee dei suoi occhi sereni, spennellavano pace su ogni suo dolore. La perfezione del suo volto, la lieve incurvatura all'insù delle sue labbra, i suoi occhi gentili e riflessivi, tutto lo lasciava senza fiato e allo stesso tempo dava respiro alla sua anima dolente.  
Quella sera era bagnata da uno sporadico temporale estivo; Silver lo condusse in casa sua per la prima volta dopo quel giorno ai primi di giugno, e mentre il rosso lo conduceva in quel salotto che già una volta aveva visto, Gold si ricordò di tutte le volte in cui avevano fatto sesso e qualcosa nel suo basso ventre si mosse. Non era desiderio, era quella mancanza... quella dolcezza nascosta in quei momenti intimi, il piacere della carne amata... Di nuovo quella sensazione di dolore lo colpì, spazzando via tutti i colori del normale Gold, quello che fa battute e ghigna spesso. Di nuovo la sua anima galleggiava in un corpo senza più energie, si teneva stretta al buonumore di Silver per non essere portata via dalla corrente dei suoi pensieri...  
Mentre sedevano di fronte al grande balcone con due birre in mano, Gold dovette aprire la bocca per lasciare uscire quella pressione.  
“Sei così bello che non riesco a respirare” Silver lo guardò stordito, ed era davvero bellissimo, e la sua bellezza gli si gonfiava per davvero nei polmoni, come un palloncino, prendeva tutto lo spazio e lo lasciava a boccheggiare inutilmente.

“Mi mancano i tuoi baci- quando baci riesci a trasmettere una tale potenza che- tutti dovrebbero provare un tuo bacio, ricevere quella scossa che sai dare tu, come se potessi trasmettere le tue sensazioni con il solo contatto delle tue labbra”. Ma Silver gli aveva detto che il suo amore per lui si era raffreddato, di colpo si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato via l'intestino a cucchiaiate. Sì, la sensazione era proprio quella, gli fece girare la testa mentre si alzò e disse di dover andare, confuso, spaesato, sofferente.  
Silver si mise in piedi, era sempre stato un paio di centimetri più basso di lui, gli mise una mano sul braccio e il contatto bruciò anche attraverso il tessuto della giacca.  
“Delle volte mi fai paura”, iniziò; “parli così, ma non so mai cosa aspettarmi da te, Gold”  
“Neanch'io so cosa aspettarmi da me, so solo che ti amo-” parlò a raffica, Silver sorrise a metà.  
“Anch'io ti amo, Gold, sei tutto quello che potrei mai volere – ma starai con me? In una relazione vera? Con lo stesso impegno?” Gold annuì aggressivamente, una fame che gli esplodeva al centro dello stomaco, e le loro labbra si unirono con foga, le lingue si esplorarono a vicenda rilasciando la tensione che tormentava i loro corpi; e loro si strinsero forte mentre la pioggia batteva il ritmo impazzito dei loro cuori sulla finestra, e il dolore che per così tanto tempo avevano provato si trasformò in un dolce calore che li lasciò intorpiditi, li cullò, gli fece trovare casa l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Quel bacio era intenso come un'onda che ti colpisce quando non te l'aspetti e come una boccata d'aria dopo troppo tempo in apnea, e quando finalmente le loro bocche si divisero, Gold sentì come se stesse morendo e stesse fluttuando via dal suo corpo, verso la pace, l'amore che gli formicolava sottopelle; poco dopo Silver che gli mordicchiava giocosamente un labbro: quell'intimità che negli ultimi tempi aveva così tanto voluto, sospirato.  
Quel sentimento era nuovamente esploso tra di loro, come un Big Bang due punto zero, e gli sembrava di viaggiare alla velocità della luce dentro un tunnel infinito verso la completezza del suo essere, tutti i tasselli che cadevano al proprio posto, lo univano all'uomo davanti a lui.  
Erano un unico puzzle ormai completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'autrice:  
> Questa os non è forse perfetta, anzi, io stessa vedo i buchi che avrei dovuto colmare, ma sono stata praticamente sommersa sotto la potenza dei sentimenti di questi due personaggi. Amo questa shipping e la malinconia che mi può provocare, ci sono così tanti spunti per fangirlare, ah... *-*  
> Questa storia è per me davvero importante perché ci ho letteralmente versato dentro tutti i sentimenti che mi vorticano dentro inquesti ultimi mesi... Adoro dare un senso a tutte le mie energie negative e dipingerle in un contesto strutturato come quello di questa fanfiction; sono un po' Gold, sono un po' Silver, cerco di mettere insieme i tasselli della mia vita e talvolta può essere doloroso; ma non sempre il dolore è un nemico. Ha sicuramente condotto Gold attraverso un viaggio alla scoperta di sé stesso, è maturato molto ed è sceso a patti con qualcosa che prima per lui era un no categorico. Prima o poi ci arriverò anche io. Devo solo prendermi tempo per guarire come Silver.  
> Insomma, questa storia non sarà scritta benissimo, ma mi ha comunque aiutato a mettere in ordine i miei pensieri in un momento difficile, e mi ha dato dei sani feels preciousmetalshipping, che fanno sempre bene.  
> Mi piace l'idea di condividerla con chiunque abbia voglia di leggerla, non so perché. E poi le correzioni sono sempre le benvenute, non si smette mai di crescere.  
> -Linnea


End file.
